Leading Viridian Rocket Style?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: Led to believe his friends & loved ones are dead, Ash Ketchum is in a fight for his life. However, a familiar Elite 4 member & a sly female relative fight for him. With him. To help him. She loves him & as long as that happens, that's all there is to it, right? Wrong. Ash Ketchum: Viridian City Gym Leader. Romance out the wazoo! On hiatus for shipping purposes. AU.


Characters:

Carter R. Sakaki-21

Chloe Ketchum-20

Malva Pirach-21

Trent Ketchum-20

Ash Ketchum-16

William Elm-22

Karen Elm-Gatesuk-24

Sidney Gatesuk-25

Lt. Surge-39

Koga Asaki-41

Sabrina Helms-20

Misty Waterflower-16

Cody Sycamore-16

Delia Ketchum-38

Giovanni Sakaki-45

Jessie Kiroj-23

James Kiroj-23

Meowth

Lance Wataru-24

**Author's Note: No, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. This is a story that, if you're reading (and reviewing) "His Distance", well, you'll know what I'm talking about. This is a PokéShipping fic, mainly. There is also RocketShipping. You'll notice the list of characters. I apologize in advance for the profanities, lemons (no, not real lemons), blood & any "disturbing" stuff. Other than the fact that I don't own Pokémon, I don't have anything else to say. Oh! Alexa, Cilan, & Iris make cameos, as Ash goes from ship to ship; however, Alexa is the only cameo character who speaks. I own Noha Island, Situk Island, & Laki Island, Neo Team Rocket Z {to a degree}, & my OCs. By the way, Gobstoppers don't belong to me, either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Breaking Ash?<strong>

(Unknown location; for now. Kanto. 3:00pm. Friday)

A boy has been strapped to a table, gagged & blindfolded. He is only wearing his T-shirt & pants as 2 exhausted Electric Pokémon can be heard.

A man, alongside hooded figures says to take off the blindfold.

A hooded figure complied & whispered something to the boy. The boy nodded, signifying that he said yes.

The aforementioned man is wearing an orange business suit & has a man with greenish hair alongside 2 women. The green-haired man smirked, as did one of the blondes. The blonde next to him nudged him; this is his wife.

The man said to take out the gag, to another hooded figure, to his left, the husband & wife.

This hooded figure also whispered something to the boy. The boy nodded & we know he said yes.

"Any last words, Ash Ketchum?"

Ash is looking around & his heart is racing, thinking of the girls he's felt affection towards. ***FREEZE! Ha. I've always wanted to do that. Start out with a mystery & then let you guys figure it out. So, our beloved Ash Ketchum is either going to live or die. Will he survive? (Waits for response) You'll have to find out, dear readers. You're **_**probably wondering **_**how Ash got himself in this situation. Let me tell you this: the first 4**** characters listed before him have something to do with Ash.**

* * *

><p>(Situk Island. Noon.)<p>

A male is clutching his Poké Ball, pacing, while looking at an egg case that is tinted.

Aboard the St. Mark, an ebony-haired teenager with his trusted Pikachu is on the phone. The teen said, "Thanks, Prof. Oak."

Also aboard the St. Mark, not too far from the aforementioned teenager is a young female with brown hair & her Helioptile.

The captain noticed them & said, "Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet?"

The teenager now known as Ash said, "That's me. Oh, and this is,"

The female said, "Alexa. Aren't you from Kalos?"

The captain said, "Yes, yes I am. I'm called captain, even though I'm not; of this boat. Alexa, I'm afraid I have bad news."

Alexa's normally bubbly expression faded & she said, "What did my sister do?"

The captain said, "N-nothing. Ash, may I be alone with Alexa?"

Ash simply nodded & walked enough.

Alexa said, "CS, what's up?"

The captain now known as CS said, "_They've _found Ash. I'm doing my best."

Alexa said, "Is the real captain who I think he is?"

CS smiled & said, "That depends. Anyway, per requests of 'the Stinger' herself, this boat will go back to Kalos. The real captain knows what's up."

Alexa sighed & said, "Has 'the Stinger' contacted 'the Blazer'?"

CS said, "Yes. Along with people, we'll make sure he gets to Kanto," having taken off his hat to reveal his true identity.

Alexa beamed, but rustled the young captain's hair, as Ash walked up, a stoic expression on his face.

Ash said, "Excuse me, Capt.? What is the name of the island we're on?"

The captain said, "It's called Situk Island, Ash. Gym trainers come out to these islands. That boat over there's gonna take you to a couple more islands."

Ash eyed the Capt. He said, "How do I know that this _isn't _a Team Rocket scam?"

The captain said, "It isn't, d***."

* * *

><p>Alexa face palmed &amp; thought, "He's gonna hear it."<p>

Ash said, "Okay. Gym trainers, like,"

Alexa bursted in & said, "Gym trainers. Trainers usually sent by the leader himself or herself. Very qualified. Unfortunately, the St. Mark is going back to Kalos & _I've _gotta stay. Captain S will keep you safe."

Ash was confused & said, "Maybe I can catch some new Pokémon. I only got Pikachu now. So, captain, what's the other boat called?"

The captain, Ash & Alexa got off & Alexa said, "Oh, it's the St. Raphael."

* * *

><p>Ash went on the island &amp; Alexa went back onto the boat.<p>

The captain let Ash wander off before pulling out a navy blue walkie-talkie & speaking, "C1, this is C1. C2, do you read me?"

C2 has been pacing & spoke, "Yes. He's here, I know it. After the defeat, phase 2 will be complete."

C1 said, "OK. S***," finding himself with the person he just talked with mere seconds ago.

The young man in a navy blue suit said, "So, you're Ash. My name's Carter. I'm a gym trainer. Pikachu the only Pokémon you got?"

Ash said, "Yeah."

Carter said, "Ah, CS, it's good to see you again. Itching to get in the referee action, are we?"

Ash turned to the captain & the captain said, "A 1-on-1."

Carter said, "If you beat my partner, you'll win this Pokémon egg," & handed CS the egg.

CS said, "This battle between Ash & Carter the gym trainer will now begin."

Carter had his ball enlarged & Ash's jaw dropped at the sight.

Carter said, "Scared of a Lucario?"

Ash said, "Pikachu, use Electro Iron Tail!"

Ash's Pikachu complied & Lucario fell & Ash said, "Volt Tackle, now!" Pikachu complied & _that _earned him a win. The captain called it & said, "Lucario is unable to battle. Pikachu & Ash are the winners!"

The egg case lit up, but briefly. Carter said, "Sorry, Ash, but I'm the only gym trainer on this here island. Getting on the St. Raphael, again?"

Ash said, "If it gets me to Kanto, I don't give a f***," & began to walk off.

C1 said, "C1 & C2. How's she holding up, Duke?"

On the other end of a walkie-talkie aboard the St. Mark said, "Things are a go. The Dragon is the captain of the St. Raphael. Cody, I don't know _why_ you insist."

Cody said, "C1, Siebold."

Siebold said, "For Xerneas's sake, _who _doesn't Ash know?"

C2 said, "It was me. I knew."

Siebold paused & said, "OK."

* * *

><p>(Noha Island. 12:30.)<p>

Ash said, "Carter, I feel like we've met before."

Carter said, "I'm sorry Ash, I don't think we have," lying through his teeth.

Ash said, "Any more gym trainers out there?"

Carter said, "This island's got 2. A guy & a girl. Go to the east."

Carter & Cody exchanged glances until they heard, "This is the Dragon. J1 & J2, reported from the west. J3 is on the east."

Carter & Cody sprinted to see J1 & J2.

Ash said, "So, you're m-married?"

J1 said, "Yes. My brother is on the western side of this island. In order to battle him, you must beat me in a 2-on-2 battle."

Ash said, "S***. I've only got my Pikachu, but this little guy has hatched."

J1 said, "Umbreon, Gengar, battle time!"

Memories of Morty's Gengar, Agatha's Gengar & Fantina's Gengar gave Ash an idea on who to use.

Ash said, "My Pikachu will take on Gengar. Riolu will take on Umbreon."

J2 said, "My wife here gets the first move."

J1 said, "_Moves_. Umbreon, Gengar, listen up. Gengar, hit that Pikachu with Night Shade & Umbreon, hit Riolu with Dark Pulse!"

Ash said, "No you don't. Riolu, Copycat. Pikachu, Thunder!"

Pikachu fired his Thunder onto the Gengar, & Riolu fired Thunder on the Umbreon, creating a smoky illusion, enough time for J2 to release the Pokémon out of its Dusk Ball & get on the St. Raphael.

J2 said, "This is J2 to J3."

J3 said, "Evolution is complete, Sid."

J2 said, "Whatever. H1, you got this right?"

H1 smiled & said, "Of course I do. Will's a good trainer."

H1 said, "The Blazer has gotten into contact with the Stinger. Have Karen & Will get on the St. Gabriel."

J2 said, "OK, Wallace."

Meanwhile, Ash said, "I won, so what do I get?"

J3 said, "I was going to say your egg. That Shuppet sure is powerful. Smart move against a Ghost attack. The egg has hatched & evolved. Come, don't be shy," picking up a small Pokémon.

Ash said, "An Espeon?"

"Spe? Espe?" was what the psychic Eeveelution said.

Will said, "Ash, Espeon is kind of shy. CS, you're coming onto the St. Gabriel, correct?"

The young captain nodded & said, "The St. Gabriel has a stop _before _Kanto."

Ash just sighed.

Will said, "Karen, &,"

Karen sighed & said, "J1. That's me. I had no idea that Ash would be _**this **_dense."

Carter shrugged & said, "The Blazer has finished phase 4. Lt. Surge is going along with it. The Blazer said that the Stinger has been IRC **(In Recent Contact) **with the Whip."

* * *

><p>(Pallet Town. 1:00. Delia's P.O.V.)<p>

I was frightened because _**he**_ said **_he_** was going to _kill _Ash, Trent & Chloe. My door got kicked open, but when I saw it, I knew.

I said, "So, do you want to face a Ketchum, Neo Team Rocket Z?'

The 2 hooded grunts exchanged glances & one said, "Mom, it's _us_."

I cried & Mimey just stood there. The one grunt said, "2 hours. Ash _will think_ we're all dead. I hate to hurt him, but he's picking up on the language. Like father, like son." That voice.

I said, "Trent."

The other grunt took her hood off & said, "Hi, Mom. As of right now, Ash's team consists of Pikachu, Riolu," but, the door was open & the 2 grunts were quick. She was swiftly cut off, by a Gym Leader who Ash has feelings for.

Misty said, "Not _you_!" referring to the executives.

I said, "Misty, it's alright."

Trent & Chloe took off their hoods, having full knowledge on who Misty is.

I said, "Misty, these are my twins. My young lady is Chloe & my little man is Trent," causing Trent to blush.

Trent said, "Mom, Chloe & I will bring Ash back alive. Glad to meet ya, Misty," extending his hand.

Chloe said, "Carter's in on it," but was cut off by the sound of a Great Ball & an Ultra Ball opening.

"Ari. Luca, this is our mom. Your baby is fine," introducing their Lucario.

Misty said, "Are those Lucario yours?"

Ari tackled Trent while Luca just looked on.

Chloe said, "Ari is Trent's. Luca's a good boy," stroking her Lucario.

Trent said, "Ari's my little girl, yes you are."

At that point, I noticed my kids had rings.

Chloe quickly noticed this & said, "We're both engaged. We want Ash & Misty in our weddings."

Trent blushed & said, "We like you, Misty. Mom, you remember Prima don't you?"

I smiled & said, "My future daughter-in-law. One anyway. Chloe, please tell me who my son-in-law is."

My daughter had hair in between my own & her father's.

Chloe said, "Liza couldn't nag Tate enough. I guess it's a twin thing."

Misty wanted to know more, but Chloe said, "Trent & I have calculated carefully," covering herself & Trent did the same.

* * *

><p>Cassidy &amp; Biff stormed in, but when they saw my kids they were stunned.<p>

Chloe & Trent are geniuses in their own sets. Cassidy said, "So, you're the executives we've heard about. Only identified by the red wristband on your black jacket."

Chloe said, "So, a b**** wants to take on a couple of executives."

Trent said, "Look, they're married. Botch Barrow & Cassidy Parker, is it?"

Butch said, "It's Butch. F*** you, T!" Being executives, Chloe & Trent had their own names shortened to letters.

Chloe said, "Why don't you do the same to the d*** wife you're with?"

At this, they stormed out, my kids waiting.

* * *

><p>Misty said, "Uh, how much of that language has Ash heard, Mrs. Ketchum?"<p>

I said, "I-I don't know."

Trent & Chloe revealed themselves & Trent said, "We're sorry, Mom. We had to make sure that those dimwits were out of aural range."

Mimey was squeezing Chloe.

Chloe said, "Okay, put me down. Mime Jr. You evolved on me, but you found a wonderful trainer."

My turn to blush & I said, "Chloe, be truthful."

Chloe's smile slowly faded as she said, "Ask Trent. He's been using his vocoder to pose as me."

Trent sheepishly said, "They don't know that it's me. Well, Carter does, but, he's my cousin."

Chloe said, "**Our **cousin. Father slept with a woman who is no longer with us. Her name was Tara."

I knew my husband was dirty & evil, but hearing it just saddened me; especially because I chose _that _middle name for her.

In an earpiece, I heard a muffled voice.

Chloe said, "Dragon. It's you. CS has the rendezvous coordinates set up."

The Dragon's voice was still muffled & Chloe, deciding to elbow Trent, said, "Yes, & he's having a ball. My credits to the exes. Over & out. We rendezvous at 3."

Ari & Luca embraced each other, going back to their regular forms. Was it that Mega Evolution?

Trent said, "Misty, Jessie, James & Meowth are the exes. I can tell you more, later."

Chloe gave us each a hug & said, "Ash is challenged. I have to go to Laki, now," teleporting.

* * *

><p>(Celadon game corner. 1:30. The Dragon's P.O.V.)<p>

As I walked down with Chloe's ID card, I couldn't believe myself.

I saw_ them_.

James said, "Botch, what," but was held back by Koga.

I turned & nodded.

Lt. Surge said, "Listen, babies. Ash has encountered Team Rocket, but not Neo Team Rocket Z."

Karen said, "He's encountered _us_, but doesn't know it."

Will was just ecstatic to see Sabrina again.

Sabrina said, "Laki Island. Is Ash _supposed_ to be there?"

I took off my hood & said, "Yes. He is a key to stopping Neo Team Rocket Z. Ever since Chloe gave me the word, I called for reinforcements," pulling a picture out of my pocket.

Meowth said, "So dat's da twoip as a baby."

I said, "Yes. The little girl holding him is Chloe. Looker has talked to Ash about his brother & sister."

* * *

><p>Will said, "Here it is."<p>

I slowly framed it & said, "_These _are Giovanni's kids. Trent's a pro."

Jessie said, "Another one is printing."

I said, "It's bigger, because of," but she snatched it & said, "Oh, d***."

James said, "That's today's date."

* * *

><p>I said, "I know. T, this is the Dragon," speaking into my earpiece.<p>

Trent said, "En route. Close the door."

I did & said, "All h*** can break loose with the Ketchums."

The door opened & everyone here looked ready.

* * *

><p>Trent said, "It's been a while."<p>

Carter said, "Hey."

I said, "Ash detected your aura."

Carter said, "That's _us_?"

I said, "This is what Ash was last seen wearing. Chloe has spent her time. Ash may be the chosen one, but his aura powers are faint."

Misty said, "I_ should've_ known. Brock talked to me about Ash's aura."

I said, "Chloe's an ace when it comes to disguises. Right now, she's dressed as a Team Flare grunt, in Kalos," reading Trent's aura.

Trent said, "My older sister is gonna drive me nuts!"

Mrs. Ketchum was just in awe. Like I did with Trent, years ago, I placed my hands on her shoulders & said, "Kanto has been untouched by NTRZ." I remember telling Trent that Ash would be alright. That was years ago, after we as G-Men aided in the disbanding of both Teams Aqua & Magma; Jessie, James, & Meowth were there, & no, I wasn't surprised.

* * *

><p>(2:00 Laki Island. Chloe's P.O.V.)<p>

I began swearing with all my energy, making sure Cody heard me. He was with Ash.

Ash said, "I f***ing hate them. D***."

I continued my rant & Ash said, "A b*** grunt killed them. It's my f****** fault. S***. I really hate my d*** self."

I was in my black outfit & put on my glasses & vocoder.

Clefairy was on Mt. Moon.

I said, "Hey, dumb***, where's your b***** baby Pikachu?"

Ash said, "Who the f*** are you?"

I saw the captain. I said, "Capt. I'm sorry," & bowed, as part of my act.

Cody said, "I thought the gym trainer was here. The boat left."

Ash had cuts & scrapes & was trying to recover from a nosebleed. I had to remember to give Siebold credit later; Arceus knows how long he can fight & he does it pretty well at that.

I said, "Well, Ashy-boy, how the f*** do you feel right now?"

Cody was doing a good job at holding Ash back & I got the presence.

I said, "I knew Chloe very well. Carter's dead. Trent's dead."

Cody whispered & Ash said, "Why the f*** do they want me?"

I said, "I wasn't done, young man. Did any b**** you travel with ever teach you manners?" I knew all of Ash's female traveling companions. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris & Cody's girl, Serena.

I said, "Serena's dead. Iris is dead. Dawn is dead. May is dead."

Ash said, "That ******* Calem. What the f***, Cilan? Damn, Kenny, Barry or even Lucas." He paused & said, "H***, Drew, Harley, or Brendan."

I smirked, but Ash couldn't see it.

I said, "Misty & Delia are dead."

As I thought, _that _struck a nerve & I said, "So, riddle me f****** this, Ash."

Ash said, "My father's name is Giovanni, dumb b**** or d***. He's the d***."

Cody said, "D***, Ash. The _current _Pokémon master is dead. His successor is also dead. I gave you a Friend Ball. That wandering Clefairy has seen you."

Ash looked at Clefairy & threw the ball, doing his peace pose & I thought, "Trent, you're lucky. Oh, wait," & concentrated.

Through my earpiece, "He memorized _that_?!"

I said, "F*** yeah. Sorry mom," looking up.

I said, "Trent & Chloe Ketchum. D-e-a-d," carefully sliding out my vocoder & disappearing. I quickly changed into my white hoodie & black pants.

Ash said, "Chloe, what the f***? Where the h*** is that d*** b**** I was talking to? Damn. Where the f*** did Cody go?"

I raised a brow at my brother & thought, "One more. Ash, this is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me."

I said, "Look, Ash. They're trying to kill us. I'm not Chloe. I'm Tara. Your _**only **_surviving relative. I t-think they kidnapped Zekrom, Zapdos, & Raikou. I barely escaped. I was told by a little redhead, Mist. I think."

Ash was bawling & he said, "Aunt Tara, I failed. Cousin Carter had a Lucario, like Riley."

I said, "Riley is my late son's middle name," letting the water around me work.

Ash hugged me & I kissed his forehead for 3 seconds, despite it being sweaty. However, when you're working under your **psychotic** father who is f****** stubborn & selective, you learn that salty liquid is better. I learned that from swallowing my tears.

* * *

><p>(Half an hour later, Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

My aunt Tara was fighting a d*** grunt. I f***** wanted to see Pikachu. My aunt looked worried. Her hair. Like M-mom's. B-but darker.

The grunt said, "Hey, kid. Can you swear? Even at a woman?"

I said, "D***. Why the f*** would I want to swear in front of a s***** b****?"

The grunt said, "Only one way in. I don't know much about Chloe, but she's proud of you. F***, Ash. You've gotta swear in front of your last f***** relative. You think that that trainer on Laki Island gave you h***? You think that your d*** father being possessed by the d*** Reveal Glass was h***?"

I said, "Just tell me who the f*** you are. I can meet you in h***," venom in my voice. I didn't like it. Tara said she knew Chloe very well. If Tara's a Ketchum, then that's what we do. I think. That's what Chloe said when I was 4. Trent was there, too, but, he didn't say anything.

_Chloe had a sweet voice, like Mommy. She said, "Ashy, you spelled it!" Trent okay, said something. I don't remember what. Think 'til it hurts._

_Trent sounded like me, not, like now, but, when I was 10. He said, "Wow. K-e-t-c-h-u-m. Ketchum. Ashy-boy, can you say, 'Ketchum'?"_

I wonder if Gary's dead. He called me that, like Trent, but mockingly. I don't know why the hell everyone thinks I'm so f***** dense. I'm a f***** Ketchum, there she is.

Aunt Tara kissed my forehead & said, "Ash. Chloe,"

The grunt said, "F*** your family moments Sakaki!"

I was being held to a chained wall, B**** 1 & B**** 2 staring me right in the f***** eyes.

I don't know why, but that girl, Jessie, just, kinda grew on me. Sakaki is Giovanni's last name.

My aunt Tara said, "So, b****."

I thought, "Oh, mom. Vulgar language. Why the h*** didn't anyone tell me?"

I was stripped of my jacket & could hear a Raichu, thinking that they may have forced my Pikachu to evolve. D***. My only team is Ri, Clef, Shup, & Vee.

The b****** were married & I had to be barefoot, blindfolded & gagged. Ri is Riolu, Clef is Clefairy, Shup is Shuppet, & Vee was, at one point an Eevee, but Spee sounds like something Chloe would say.

As my aunt Tara blindfolded me she said, "Spee is what Chloe would nickname her Espeon. I won't blindfold you unless my ex gives me permission."

The grunt, who seemed f***ing familiar, s***. Where the h*** are the f***ing International Police or the G-Men when ya need em?

The grunt said, "D***, Ash. After the disbanding of Teams Aqua & Magma in the f***ing Hoenn region. **X**erneas is the only one that might grant you free. **Y**veltal probably doesn't give a s*** like Darkrai."

My aunt smacked him enough to pass out. He gagged me & the "sedative" kicked in.

* * *

><p>(Present time. The bottom segment is, too. Chloe's P.O.V.)<p>

I apologized profusely to Mom, as did Trent. The Dragon took off the blindfold. I took out the gag & handed Ash the gruesome fake picture.

My father was having fun because the next words out of his mouth were, "Any last words, Ash Ketchum?"

Lt. Surge left with Will, Raichu, & Trent.

Koga left with Sidney & Karen.

Malva left with Cody Sycamore, Jessie, & James.

It was me, the Dragon, Meowth, Misty, & Mom. Mom was in her viridian grunt outfit & the Dragon was in his Team Flare grunt outfit. Misty was on the other side of the building. F***. I know my father has this place filled with explosives out the wazoo. That's why I called Cody, even though the passwords ended up being 'Chloe' or '24563', I _reset _them. As for me, I had on black pants, a red shirt. Blue gloves, with black lining. The red band on my arm gave it away as me being second in command. Domino was just being b*****.

Ash says, "B***, you better f*** each other."

Butch says, "My name is Butch. D*** it, you f***ing twerp," but was cut off by Meowth who closed his eyes, considering he was _born _blind, meowing.

Cassidy says, "D***. Yo, b****, shut that f***ing Meowth up."

I pick Meowth up & say, "Ketchum," the venom in my voice.

Ash says, "To all the females, Mom, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Chloe. B******, I'm sorry."

"Pikapi."

Ash's Pikachu. _Our _Pikachu. Pikachu was only Pichu when I met him. "Chupi" was all he'd call me.

Ash says, "Gary, Trent, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, Cody. Jack*****, I'm sorry."

I have Luca on standby.

I say, "The only _male _survivor?"

Ash locks eyes with Giovanni's & he is wearing his signature smirk. The Dragon had Mom & Misty close, Ari & Ri are here, too.

Ash says, "F*** you. Hit me right here. In the f***ing center of my head."

I took his hat & gave it to Misty.

My father was a sniper; he could shoot a pistol blindfolded.

The Dragon kept egging him to do so, so he shoots.

I say, "Ash!" My brother & Meowth are held dearly.

The gun is fired.

On his Dragonite is the Dragon himself. Mimey has Mom.

On the Dragon's red Gyarados is Misty.

On my Gyarados, it's Ash, Luca & I.

Ash ate 50 Gobstoppers because the Dragon told him to.

* * *

><p>My brother says, "C-Chloe? F***, I'm,"<p>

Mom says, "Ash!"

In the same ball I caught Pikachu in & took out of Ash's bag popped out Pikachu.

I've detonated the place, having pressed the button on the detonator.

Ash is in shock & says, "What's going on?"

As we sail to Laki Island, where Trent & I live, I say, "Ash, you're a Ketchum. A bit foggy on the details, but, you're still a Ketchum."

The Dragon says, "Chloe, he's like you. Like you said."

Ash says, "Lance? Is everyone alive that I swore to?"

Carter says, "You've got a master. Aunt Tara is your savior."

Ash says, "Aunt Tara looks like Chloe."

I give Gyarados, Ari & Luca the signal.

I tackle Ash & we're on our island.

Misty says, "Take off the hood. Take out the vocoder."

I already took it out, but Ash yanks my sunglasses & hood.

He stutters, "W-what t-the,"

I say, "The venom in your blood is deep," my eyes glow a faint blue, despite them being brown.

Riolu is _beyond_ excited. Luca says, "Ari. O?"

I say, "Ari, Luca. That's _your_ baby." Ash's Riolu goes to be with Luca & Ari.

I pull my brother up & he tries to choke me, but Trent tackles him.

He says, "Those pictures?"

Will says, "The magic of photography. Espeon," sending out his own 2.

I say, "Ash, I _am_ Tara."

Carter clicks his tongue & says, "To a degree."

* * *

><p>I say, "Cart, let him out, too."<p>

Ash says, "Carter, you **really**,"

Carter says, "Riley is my middle name, Ash. Tara is my mom. Your aunt."

Trent says, "Chloe's middle name is Tara."

Mom is squeezing him & I'm given a small shock by Pikachu & Meowth.

Meowth says, "Not bad, not bad at all. Jessie & James are, eh, you know." I smile at the translator I was forced to give away when I was little; then, Team Rocket happened.

I say, "Misty," signaling her.

She tackles Ash & he says, "Why did you guys keep it a secret? Mom?"

Mom is just too stunned for words & Primeape & Pidgeot aren't too far, either. Nor are Butterfree & her mate.

The pink Butterfree lands on my arm & Primeape nuzzles me.

Ash says, "My Butterfree & Primeape seem to like you."

Trent grins & I say, "Okay, Red. Get on with it,"

Trent says, "Ash, when Chloe got kidnapped by dad, I was devastated."

I say, "Your Butterfree has been in good hands. Trent & I had 2 of a lot of Pokémon, Primeape & Pidgeot being examples."

He says, "How come Pikachu hasn't zapped you?"

"Chupi?" as he sniffs my body & licks my face.

I say, "I _knew _you were in good hands. Pichu," stroking him just where he likes it.

I say, "How would you feel about leading the Gym, rocket style, Ash?"

Misty puts his hat on & he turns it back, _just _like Trent.

Trent throws his Master Balls out & says, "The coast is clear. Mewtwo, Mewtwo, this is Ash."

Ash faints as he sees Mega Mewtwo Y & the original says, "**L**eading the **V**iridian Gym. **R**ocket **S**tyle?"

I say, "See ya, Kyogre."

**BOOM! There it is, folks. To clarify: J1 is Karen, J3 is Will, J4 is Sidney, H1 is Wallace, C1 is Cody, C2 is Carter/Riley, & the Dragon is Lance. Ash has a sister **_**& **_**a brother. Twins. MMY (Mega Mewtwo Y is from Best Wishes) & in my opinion was cloned from the original. Kyogre splashed out of Trent's Master Ball, destroying the tracking device that Cody placed in there. Deceased: Tara Sakaki; Riley's mom. Married: Jessie & James, Karen & Sidney, Butch & Cassidy, Anabel & Brandon. Getting ready to be married: Brock & Lucy, Daisy & Tracey, Violet & Derek, Lily & Dorian, Trent & Prima, & Chloe & Tate. Read, review, & vote, please!**


End file.
